Eyeglasses
by girl-chan2
Summary: Siapa yang menduga bahwa sebuah pertanyaan tentang kacamata telah membuat ruang tengah di Mage Masion berubah kacau balau bak kapal pecah. /my first fic in LS fandom! XD/


It is my first Lost Saga fic! Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: LS bukan milikku!

Warning: Cari sendiri, saya nggak tau! *digampar Reader.*

* * *

Semua ini berawal dari sebuah keingintahuan belaka. Lebih tepatnya, dari pertanyaan polos seorang Magician termuda.

"Seperti apa ya, muka Elwa-nee tanpa kacamata?"

Gerakan Icilcy yang sedang memotong ayam tiba-tiba berhenti, Elemy menoleh dari televisi -dengan wajah yang masih sedikit berlinang air mata setelah menyaksikan drama Korea- ekspresinya menyorotkan ketertarikan, Thundy mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sihir yang tengah dibacanya. Tiga pasang bola mata berwarna ice blue, hazel, dan dark blue itu beranjak dari kegiatan masing-masing dan beralih menatap Flamy, sang pencetus pertanyaan dengan mata merah yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

"A-Apa? Aku kan cuma bertanya karena penasaran! Tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa!" Pemuda Fire Mage berambut coklat itu memalingkan wajahnya yang agak merona, salah tingkah menjadi pusat perhatian secara tiba-tiba.

"Hmm... Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga ya! Aku belum pernah melihat Elwa tanpa kacamata!" Gadis Sorcerer itu mengiyakan, alis bertemu dalam ekspresi tenggelam dalam pemikiran. Berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan anggota terdatar mereka itu melepas kacamatanya.

"Intip saja saat mandi! Dijamin, dia pasti melepaskan kacamatanya!" Thundy berkomentar asal.

Elemy termenung sesaat sebelum tiba-tiba pasang pose dagu terangkat dan tangan terlipat di dada. "Oke, Thun! Tantangan diterima! Jadi, mari kita bagi tugas! Aku yang pasang kamera di kamar mandi, Icy yang memancing Elwa tanpa dicurigai, Thundy dan Fla- AUCH!"

Rapat strategi sepihak itu dihentikan oleh lemparan buku sihir setebal buku kamus milik Girl-chan (?) yang menghantam tepat di wajahnya, hasil bidikan pemuda Lightning Mage yang wajah tsundere-nya menyaingi seorang Cowboy bernama Alexia yang sudah mendunia di Lost Saga World.

"Jangan main ajak-ajakan, Sorcerer bodoh! Aku tidak mau ambil resiko mendadak buta!"

Si pemuda Lightning Mage -yang tampak imut-imut, tapi jangan bilang itu di depan dirinya kalau tidak ingin berakhir kena setruman sampai mampus- itu kembali menekuni bukunya, cuek seperti biasa.

"Oh, ayolah!" Elemy masih belum menyerah, walaupun hidungnya mulai sedikit mengucurkan darah terhantam buku super tebal lemparan saudaranya. "Masa kalian tidak ada yang penasaran dengan wajah Elwa yang tanpa kacamata?"

"Aku penasaran!" Flamy -selaku pencetus pertanyaan- berkomentar pelan, namun sepertinya tidak begitu didengar.

"Penasaran sih, iya! Tapi aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan kalau merepotkan!" Thundy membalik halaman bukunya dengan kesabaran yang kian menipis. Kalau Elemy masih berani berargumen lagi, dia tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya: jurus THUNDERBOLT!

"Tapi, Thun-"

"Aku pernah lihat, kok!"

Fokus ketiga Heroes Magic itu beralih ke saudara tertua mereka yang saat itu tengah mengelap pisau daging yang sedikit berlumuran darah ayam sambil tersenyum dengan penuh perhatian. Agak ngeri, memang.

"Serius? Bruder pernah melihat Elwa tanpa kacamata?" tanya Thundy dengan sedikit aksen Jerman dan ekspresi yang menunjukkan ketertarikan.

Icilcy mengangguk, menyingkirkan daging ayam yang sudah dipotongnya dan menaruh sayuran segar di talenan.

"Iya! Dulu sekali, sewaktu kami tersesat di Deep Forest..." bisiknya perlahan, mengenang masa lalu yang kini tak lebih dari sepotong kenangan.

"Wajahnya seperti apa?" tanya Flamy bersemangat.

...Seperti apa...

Icilcy terkenang sebuah padang rumput, bulan purnama, langit malam bertabur bintang di atas kepala. Teringat tubuhnya gemetar oleh kedinginan atau malah ketakutan? Wajar! Dia baru saja tersesat bersama seorang gadis yang jarang berekspresi dan sulit ditebak. Gadis yang menyampirkan selimut ke bahunya, memberinya kehangatan ekstra. Gadis yang menatapnya lekat dengan mata merah yang sekilas tampak datar, tapi begitu dilihat dari dekat tampak begitu teduh, lembut, dan penuh perasaan...

"...ya seperti itulah!" gumam Icilcy sambil menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"'Seperti itu bagaimana? Kelihatan makin datar? Makin bodoh? Atau makin manis?" tanya Elemy menggebu-gebu, semakin ingin mencari tahu.

"Y-Ya seperti itulah!" Icilcy semakin menunduk dan memusatkan perhatian dan konsentrasinya pada sayuran yang dipotongnya, menyembunyikan rona yang kian menjalar begitu kenangan akan wajah cantik di balik kacamata yang tidak diketahui banyak orang itu menyeruak di pikirannya.

"Aarghh! Kenapa waktu itu kamu tidak potret saja wajahnya?" geram Elemy. Jawaban Icilcy yang tidak membantu itu justru telah membuat meteran penasarannya naik satu tingkat.

"..." Thundy tidak berkata-kata, tapi ia menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas sofa. Tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Melihat Icilcy yang masih saja semakin berkonsentrasi mencincang sayuran untuk makan siang, Elemy mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aahh! Icy tidak asik, nih!"

Thundy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya -kejutan sebagai salah satu momen langka bahwa dia sependapat dengan Elemy- dan menatap Icilcy, masih tanpa kata-kata. Namun di sisi lain, ekspresinya mengatakan: 'Kenapa-Bruder-tidak-senang-?'

"Icy-nii?" Bagi benak Icilcy yang sudah terkena tekanan, bisikan pelan Flamy sudah terdengar seperti sebuah intimidasi. Tapi dia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh semua tekanan itu. Dia akan melindungi deksripsi muka tanpa kacamata seorang Elwania, apapun yang terjadi. Biarpun bumi harus menghadapi kiamat akibat invasi hewan mutan (?)...

"Oke, oke! Begini saja! Kalau Icy yang merupakan satu-satunya saksi tidak mau membuka mulut, tidak ada cara lain selain ini! Kita harus membuat Elwa membuka kacamatanya dengan cara paksa! Ada ide, Thun?"

"Sandera!" Thundy merespon cepat. Padat, jelas, nan singkat.

Pisau itu menghantam talenan dengan tenaga 300 kali (?) dari tenaga normal. Entah bagaimana, tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Flamy.

"Ide bagus itu, Thun! Terus sanderanya siapa?"

Lagi-lagi, Flamy satu-satunya yang menyadari bahwa pisau Icilcy berhenti. Wajah sang pemuda Ice Mage itu sudah melebihi seramnya wajah sadako yang tersenyum di perempatan jalan raya (?). Penuh senyum tapi SCARY!

"Bruder! Memangnya siapa lagi?" balas Thundy dan menatap Elemy dengan tatapan 'if-you-know-what-I-mean'.

"BAGUS SEKALI! Kurasa akan lebih keren lagi kalau Icy dibungkus dengan rapi dan dililit pita. Hitung-hitung bonus buat Elwa!"

"Kau ini terlalu sering bersama Elizaveta dari Hungary..."

KRAK!

Elemy dan Thundy menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara yang mengedip dengan tenangnya. Di atas konter, talenan tersebut sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Hasil kerja saudara tertua mereka yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Bru-Bruder..." Thundy tergagap, tahu betul untuk tidak membuat Icilcy marah saat itu juga. Walaupun kalau dilihat dari jauh sekilas tampak sangat tenang, tapi tetap saja Heroes Magic yang pernah berurusan dengan Jin Kisaragi itu tidak boleh diremehkan!

Flamy sudah mundur sejauh-jauhnya, sebelah tangannya sudah berada di kenop pintu ruang tengah. Siap kabur kapan saja. Pengkhianat!

"He-hei! Jangan mengamuk dulu, Icy! Ki-kita tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh, kok! Lupakan soal pita tadi! Be-begini saja! Bagaimana kalau kita ganti dengan memakai jubah saja?"

Sebelum Thundy menjitak Elemy karena kesalahan bicara yang fatal barusan, Icilcy sudah keburu bergerak. Pisaunya ditinggalkan menancap begitu saja di konter dan kini sang Ice Mage tengah men-charger skill Magic-nya.

Mode Yandere Icilcy. Yang berarti hanya ada satu hal:

MASALAH BESAR SUDAH DIMULAI!

* * *

Elwania menghela napas panjang. Sungguh lega rasanya dia mencapai rumah setelah satu hari yang melelahkan. Latihan neraka yang menyiksanya membuatnya stress. Dia sangat merindukan berada di rumahnya yang hangat daripada berada di tempat latihan yang menyesakkan. Rumahnya yang terkadang ramai oleh suara toa milik Elemy, semburan pedas dengan wajah tsundere milik Thundy, dan celetukan penuh kepolosan dan keluguan milik Flamy, namun tetap saja merupakan rumah penuh kekeluargaan yang tidak dapat digantikan.

Terutama dengan kehadiran Icilcy, yang merupakan sosok kakak yang kehadirannya saja sudah sangat menenangkan.

Elwania menyunggingkan senyuman. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kenop pintu depan dan membukanya. Siap menyambut curahan kehangatan dan kekeluargaan yang senantiasa melingkupi rumahnya. Siap mengantisipasi pelukan mendadak yang kadang dilakukan Elemy tanpa alasan. Siap menyaksikan senyuman Icilcy dan ucapan selamat datang...

"Ah, Elwa! Kau sudah pulang?"

Elwania langsung terpaku di tempat. Sofa terjungkir dan penuh bongkahan es. Bongkahan yang sama yang memenuhi rak buku besar yang berdiri di sisi ruang tengah. Thundy dan Flamy berada di dekat perapian dan saling berpelukan dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Elemy terkulai lemas dengan mulut penuh busa -overdosis sake kah dia?- yang tampak sudah seperti hidup segan, mati tidak kesampaian. Sementara orang yang memegang kerah si gadis berambut coklat twintail malang yang setengah mati itu adalah Heroes Magic yang paling tenang...

"Selamat datang! Maaf ya! Makanannya belum siap..."

Yang sedang memegang Icilce Staff di tangan kanannya dan kerah baju Elemy di tangan kirinya dengan tersenyum manis sekali dengan latar belakang ruangan yang hancur seolah baru saja menjadi korban badai salju secara tidak sengaja.

"Elwa! Kamu tunggu di kamar saja, ya! Lima menit lagi aku siapkan, kok!"

Elwania membalas senyuman manis itu dengan senyum kecil. Tangannya mulai naik ke wajahnya perlahan. Memegang bingkai kacamata, dan perlahan menariknya menjauh dari wajah gadis Fire Mage berambut merah twintail itu. Sudut wajahnya membentuk ekspresi yang bahkan membuat Werewolf pun cengo.

MEIN GOTT!

* * *

Siapa juga yang ingin membaca fic abal ini? Tapi saya sudah berusaha!

Review! :D


End file.
